Frosty The Snowman (Composite)
Summary Frosty the Snowman is the iconic character from the franchise of the same name. He is a snowman brought to life by a magical hat. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, Far Higher with his Magic. Name: 'Frosty the Snowman, Snowy The Frostman, Frosty, Walking Snowball. Michael '''Origin: '''Frosty the Snowman '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: ' Varies 'Classification: '''Living Snowman '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Inorganic Physiology, Magic, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 6, and 7.), Self Sustenance (Types 2 and 3.), Enhanced Senses (Can see Jack Frost, who is invisible.), Reality Warping, Broadway Force, Ice/Snow Manipulation, Body Control/Shapeshifting (Can remove and reattach his head, can turn into a giant snowball, can transform his hands into claws or blades.), Weapon Mastery, Flight (For his hat), Limited Size Manipulation (By absorbing more snow into his body.), Social Influencing, Heat Manipulation (In the novel, the children around Frosty never get cold), Transmutation (Turned icicles into actual ice skates.), Weather Manipulation (Can cause snowstorms), Regeneration (Low-High; can regenerate his whole body from just his hat.), Breath Attack (Can unleash freezing winds from his mouth.), Non-Physical Interaction (Can touch Jack Frost.), Possession (Can possess anything his hat is placed upon, including snowmen, burning coals, excrement, and even human beings.), Power Modification (Via Possession.), Light Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Can bring other snowmen to life; though this is possible only through an act of love), Stealth Mastery (Put a sign on a Cop's back, and handcuffed him to a bench with his own handcuffs without him noticing.), Can travel underground, Limited Illusion Creation (With his hat), Alternate Future Display and Clairvoyance (With The Neverending Adventures of Frosty The Snowman comic.), Non Corporeal, Intangibility, Possession (He can only possess other members of his family normally, but in a specific one of his non corporeal states, he can possess others), Invisibility, Self Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3.), Dream Manipulation, and Pocket Reality Manipulation as a spirit. Resistance to Pain, Cold, Ice, Blizzards, Snowstorms, and Powerful Winds (Unaffected by the winter weather; Was unaffected by the attacks of Jack Frost), Bone Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, and BFR (Somehow escaped from the poltergeist world off-screen). 'Attack Potency: Wall Level+ '(Can easily impale people with his arms and eat children), 'Far Higher '''with his Magic (Turned a star into a floodlight, can control the entire Dream Realm, which is the size of a large building... If not far larger.) Can Ignore conventional durability in many different ways. 'Speed: Superhuman, possibly higher (When belly whopping he can move faster than sleds and athlete level humans. Can go from the North Pole to a town through unknown means. Keeps up with Rudolph.) Lifting Strength: Athlete level (Easily lifts children) Striking Strength: Wall Level+ ' 'Durability: Wall Level+ '(Was relatively undamaged by pistols and an Uzi.), Immortality, Regeneration, Possession, and Magic powers make him extremely hard to kill... 'Stamina: 'Extremely high, Infinite as a Ghost... 'Range: 'Standard Melee Range, Far Higher with Magic Powers. 'Standard Equipment: 'His hat 'Intelligence: '''Above Average (Shows surprising bouts of cunning at times, is extremely stealthy. and is a skilled tracker/killer. Convinced all the Children, and even the adults in multiple towns to be his friends.) '''Weaknesses: '''Weak to extreme heat, fire, and water. If his magic hat comes off, he will become a normal snowman again unless the hat is put back on or an act of love is given. In his Ghostly state, he cannot physically harm people if they're awake. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Composites Category:Composite fiction Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Weather Users Category:Serious Profiles Category:Tier 9 Category:Possession Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Glass Cannon Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Broadway Force Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Body Control Users Category:Ghost Users Category:Dream Users Category:Flight Users Category:You Risk Your Life Merely Seeing This Profile Category:Social Influencers Category:Heat Users Category:Air Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Light Users